projectpawfandomcom-20200213-history
Port Elizabeth
Port Elizabeth (more commonly known as "The Bay" (Die Baai in Afrikaans) and "The Windy City") is one of the largest cities in South Africa, situated in the Eastern Cape Province, 770 km (478 mi) east of Cape Town. The city stretches for 16 miles along the Algoa Bay and is one of South Africa's major seaports. In addition, Port Elizabeth is the southernmost city in the entire African continent. In Project P.A.W., it is a prominent Earth location and home to several chokepoints. This city was one of the cities attacked in the Mutricon Raids of 2042. It was one of three cities completely destroyed by the attacks, with the other two being Los Angeles and San Francisco, both situated in California, USA. Because of this, it is seen as a "Ground Zero" to B.A.R.K. and thus many consider the once great seaport a lost cause, severely crippling South Africa's economy. As a result, this makes it the perfect grounds for secret activities. Many survivors of the attack have fled the city in hopes for brighter futures while many looters have stayed behind to pluck the resources of the ruins dry, utilizing the assistance of Palliative Animal Weaponry. What this means is there are hostile, unaffiliated P.A.W. units who wander the ruins of the city that will attack player-controlled P.A.W. units on sight. Chokepoints Die Reste Van Die Baai Die Reste Van Die Baai (Afrikaans: The Remnants of The Bay) is a Level 1 Chokepoint. It is centered around the Port Elizabeth section of the Algoa Bay. Due to the effects of the Mutricon weaponry, the bay has flooded into the damaged remains of the southern half of the adjacent city block, causing the lower areas of the city to be flooded with water between 8 inches to 2 feet. Some assorted sections are deeper than 3 feet with a few areas even requiring swimming to access. Toppled buildings leaning on other buildings serve as vantage points as well as internal dungeons. Here, abandoned P.A.W. units owned by South African residents take refuge in and around the buildings. Due to their abandonment and isolation for who knows how long, they have turned feral and will attack any player-controlled P.A.W. units on sight, regardless of their faction. Many valuables are hidden within the buildings. These can range from Bank (ᗷ) to special weapons. Feral units will usually be guarding them with their lives. Farther south into the Bay section are a few destroyed gunships and boats both human and Mutricon in origin. These can be explored as well and also house feral P.A.W. units who took shelter within them. A Gliesian mothership and a battleship can both be explored in the shallower regions of the bay, but a second Gliesian gunship is much deeper in the bay, and can only be accessed by Marine Class P.A.W. units or amphibious vehicles. Bird Island Bird Island is a Level 4 Chokepoint. It is located roughly 7 miles off the coast of Algoa Bay and thus requires a vehicle of some sort to access. Drone units and Marine units may also fly or swim here, respectively. As its name states, there are many types of birds on the island. However, many of them were wiped out and taken over by P.A.W. units, ironically with some of them being birds as well. The island has shown little sign of human interaction bar the P.A.W. takeover, a single wrecked ship, and several valuables and crates scattered across the island. A single abandoned lighthouse takes point on the island, with the rest of the island being filled with dense foliage and trees. Sometimes the foliage acts as an obstacle and there are even tentacle-like plants and large man-eating plants that can attack P.A.W. units. Chenopodium plants can be found here and used as material for CareTech. It can also be cooked and eaten, but tastes very bitter. Off the coast of the island is the aforementioned wrecked ship. It is a rather small destroyer-class ship beached on the island and now claimed by nature, teeming with moss and plants growing out of it as well as animals residing within it. Inside the ship is a very close quarters dungeon where units armed with small melee weapons and shotguns can shine prominently. Ranged weapons such as cannons and SMGs also perform well for keeping a distance. Explosives and sniper rifles are not recommended for use as the former poses a high risk for player units to be damaged and the latter has almost no distance to take advantage of, unless one is feeling gutsy. The ship houses crates and valuables as well. Inside the lighthouse is a very tight, close quarters maze. Occasionally the structure rocks in the wind due to becoming fragile with age and neglect. Feral units visit the lighthouse and thus serve as enemies while within the lighthouse. At the top of the lighthouse is a crate. If it is taken, another crate will take its place once another unit or team reaches the top. Category:Locations